Tortured Soul
by Leanna R
Summary: An added JaSam scene inserted into the August 1st episode. Jason and Sam talk in the car between being at the Quartermaine's and going to Dr. Thomas' office.


A/N: This is kinda just a short one shot that popped into my head. I felt like the episode from August 1 (the one where Monica and Allen give JaSam information on his accident) was missing a scene, so I took the liberty to write it myself. I wrote this before watching the August 2 episode, so some of it doesn't necessarily match up, so just pretend that it does.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Tortured Soul**

Jason led Sam out to the car, holding open the passenger door for her as she got in. She got in the car and sighed as she sat down, Jason going to the driver's side and getting in as well. He looked over at her and gently reached for her hand, feeling her soft flesh on his own.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"How can you ask me that Jason?" she questioned. "I should be the one asking you" she said, her big brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"What do I mean?" she repeated. "Jason, you were just told in there that you were almost a vegetable. You were almost institutionalized where your life would be living on a breathing tube and that's it! You nearly were left with nothing!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know what I was missing out on" he said.

"How do you do that?" she asked him enviously.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Pretend like everything's ok?"

"Because it is ok. It all worked out. I don't think in what-ifs, you know that Sam"

"Yeah" she answered softly, her gaze not quite reaching his.

"But I know that you do. And that's why I'm worried about you" he said, reaching over and brushing some of her hair back.

She smiled and put her hand on top of his before letting the tears finally fall.

"You're right, I'm not ok. I can't help but think about it all. If you didn't make it out of that coma, I have no idea where I'd be right now. Dead probably. I never would have made it through Lila's death if it wasn't for you" she said with a pained smile. "Hell, I never would have made it through the pregnancy if it wasn't for you"

"Sam" he said softly, wishing that he could make her feel better. "Give yourself some credit. You are strong and independent. You don't need me" he whispered, partially wishing that the words he was speaking weren't true.

"That's where you're wrong Jason. I do need you. You keep me together; you keep me sane. You are the reason that I make it through each day" she said.

Jason was relieved to hear her say that, although he still felt that she was strong and independent. He just liked to be the one to take care of her. He leaned over and kissed her, their soft lips massaging each other's, their tongues playing together.

"I'm not entirely selfish you know" she said with a weak smile. "When Monica was saying what happened to you, it really made me realize how much you've been through"

"Sam" he said again, feeling her name on his lips. He didn't want her going there. He knew that it would only upset her more.

"What Jase, it's true. With Sonny and Carly, and your family, and Michael, and Robin and Courtney. And even Liz" she said. "Everyone for your entire life since your accident has just used you. They have taken advantage of you and they've exploited you to get what they wanted. Plus, there was the physical stuff. I mean, working for Sonny has left you with a few scars" she said running her hand over his stomach through his t-shirt where she knew he bore a scar from some shootout gone wrong. "You're a tortured soul Jason Morgan, and I have made it my job to take care of you. Heal the wounds"

"I like when you take care of me" he said softly as he leaned closer to her.

"Well you better get used to it" she said matter-of-factually. "Because I'm here, and I'm going to be here for a long time. Hearing Monica and Allen tell us all of that just made me realize how precious life is. And I am not about to waste it being away from you"

"Me neither" he said. "I was given another chance after the accident. And I have wasted a lot of those years. But not anymore Sam. I like the life I've made with you, and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to push you away"

"You haven't been pushing me away" she said.

"Yeah, not lately. But I haven't been the world's greatest boyfriend and I want to change that" he said, his beautiful blue eyes shining with determination.

"You can be the greatest boyfriend" she said.

"How?" he asked softly.

"Just by loving me" she responded.

"I do love you" he answered.

"Well there you go" she said with a big smile.

He bent down and kissed her, cherishing the moment and the feeling.

"Let's go my little tortured soul. It's time to get the truth" she said with another smile.

"Let's go" he said as he started the car and pulled out of the Quartermaine's driveway on his way to General Hospital. "I love you" he said as he slipped his hand into hers as he drove along.

"I love you too" she answered as she leaned onto his shoulder and held his hand as he started to finally appreciate her healing his tortured soul.

A/N: I dunno about this one, but as I'm sure you all know, once you get something in your head you need to write it or you burst. So, reviews are nice and I love them and all, so please just take the time to leave me a little note. Thanks!


End file.
